I Thought You Wanted To See Me Fall
by Love Yah Like A Fanfic Baby
Summary: Arthur is in a deep depression. And Alfred wants to help. AlfredxArthur, AmericaxEngland. No like-y, no read-y. :D SMUT, YAOI, CURSING. Human names used, possible sequel.


**YAY! I finally made my first USUK! I feel good about it too. :DD Please leave your comments, ty~ **

**Hetalia belongs to mah homie Himaruya. 8D**

* * *

'I want my independence! I am separating myself from you..I'm no longer your little brother!' Said the young America

He held up his gun, but he could never have shot.

'You used to be so strong...'

Then he walked away with his pride and his victory. And he himself was left in the mud with defeat.

The memory continued to play in his head; he couldn't stop it from killing him slowly inside. Maybe he as well ought to have torn apart his heart. But he was England, a world super power, he wouldn't let is pain ever show to the others, he just wouldn't.

Meeting after meeting, and day after day he kept himself together. Kept himself strong and powerful, not one day his anguish showing. But dying more and more even if the younger nation was showing him more attention, which made him curious, of course; but he would never ask him why. He would just make some cocky response and go on his way with that annoying laugh he has. So he just ignored him completely, and constantly said he had work to do.

Somehow he felt that doing this would bring America to some justice for what he had done to him, all the pain that he had caused during that time of the Revolution. He knew that he should just let it go; but he couldn't, he was an old brute that held grudges, and he sure as hell wouldn't let this one go, for it has haunted him for over one hundred years.

More days, and more meetings. More voids between him and everyone else. Though he kept strong while everyone else crumbled, or so he thought.

Everyone else had now come out of their depressions and started thriving again, especially America. He had just become the biggest world power out there, and boasted about it promptly. This didn't bother him for his boasting was nothing new to anyone. Why wouldn't he stop talking? America kept trying to talk to him, and time after time he made another excuse to not have anything to do with him. This happens all the time. He thought to himself.

Another day, another meeting.

America is dating. Japan of all nations. What the hell? Where did that come from? Why Japan? The questions rung throughout his head, making him motion sick. He excused himself from the meeting and went home, no one protested, no one asked. Just the way he liked it, because he didn't care nor did they for him.

Minding his own business. Like he always did, all the time, not once getting mixed up in others affairs. Then the phone rang. His boss coming to tell him that everything crashed, he was in a depression, a deep one.

Next few months he worked overtime, not making it to any of the meetings, not returning any of America's calls, nor listening to the voice mails.

He fell, so very hard. He wasn't sleeping or eating. He must have died a tens of times already, but he just kept coming back, not dead. He smelt disgusting, of feces and alcohol. Then the door rang, again. God, why wouldn't he leave?! He reluctantly opened the door to find an irritatingly strong figure standing before him with an overly worried expression.

"What do you want Alfred?" he slurred with a heavy British accent.

"Your economy stabilized and is excelling...Why aren't you?" He said with an oddly serious expression, letting himself in.

"Don't come in here! And stop butting yourself into my life after you so hastily decided that I was to be no part of yours!" He shouted. He didn't know why, but he did. However, the Americans demeanor didn't waver, but he grabbed the smaller nation and rushed to the bathroom.

"Where you taking me, git?! Let go!" He yelled as he is dragged into the bathtub.

"NO!" The American shouted, this surprised the Brit, silencing him.

"You have ignored me and pushed me away for far too long, Arthur." His voice was calm now, this almost scared the smaller nation. Alfred started the water on the tub, making Arthur almost jump out of his skin.

"C-c-c-Cold!" He screeched. The American started to take off the Englishman's clothes and throw them in the garbage can, grabbing the bar of soap and the loofah.

"O-oi! I can do this myself, thank you!" England screeched and grabbed the loofah and held it  
"Sure you can..." America gave him the: 'I'm not so sure look'.

"Yes, I can! Now stop staring at me so I can wash myself!" Arthur yelled, he's always yelling, why was he yelling? Why did he think yelling would prove something?

"Oh god, are you going to keep yelling or am I going to have to make you shut up?" Alfred said, his irritation was obvious, for his tone of voice wasn't silly and outgoing as it usually was. It was cold and scolding.

"I can keep yelling if I damned well want to!" He shouted, he just kept yelling, he didn't even know why. Suddenly, as he was about to say something else, he was silenced with a deep, passionate kiss that made a shiver go down his spine, Arthur thought it might just have been the water, but that was completely warm now. Alfred parted from the kiss and began to take his own clothes off him.

"Whaaa-What are you doing Alfred?! Put your shirt back on!" He wanted it to sound like a strong demand, but it came out a suggestive, higher tone of voice. The American didn't answer and stripped himself down to nothing but his finely tanned skin, close to the color of a light honey. The sight made the Brit blush and clear his throat.

Alfred looked at the pale piece of dead sexiness before him with a face that showed no emotion. But inside his thoughts were rampaging about wanting to screw the living daylights out of the smaller nation. God, he had been in love with him for a long time and tried to get his attention, even to the point of not even really dating Kiku to get Arthur to have some type of response. But he had just kept avoiding him, making lame excuses to keep away from not only him, but everyone else, even when some of the others tried to reach out to him when his economy fell. What the hell is wrong with him? The question he has asked himself for a very long time, but now, he is going to find out, whether its forced or not.

Alfred slipped into the bathtub, Arthur eyeballing him cautiously, in the face of course, but he could feel his eyes slipping down the sleek muscle-toned torso down to his lower regions. He caught himself quickly, but not quick enough. "Like what you see, eh Artie?"

"I told you to never call me that."

"Well, I don't care, you owe me for ignoring me for the past couple months." The American crossed his arms.

"I haven't been ignoring you, you stupid American. You obviously don't understand that I am a very busy person." The Englishman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No you aren't, at least not for the past two years." Alfred's voice was steady and firm.

"Excuse me? And how do you know this?" Arthur crosses his arms, wondering how he could possibly know anything about him. Alfred leans over the smaller man and looks him straight in the eyes, again his childish look nowhere to be seen on his face.

"For the past two years you have come home, picking up a book, reading it, and then drinking tea. And that is all you do until you're tired enough to sleep. Until six months ago when you had to begin overtime to help your economy, then when that was done, you began this slump. What is WRONG?" Alfred's voice was raised, but was not yelling. But the look on his face was clear that he was angry enough to yell.

Arthur didn't respond, not knowing what to say to him, no one was ever this persistent to find out anything from him. He just turned his head, so not to look at Alfred, who was obviously getting more and more pissed by the second.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders and shoved him to the wall of the tub and turned his chin for their eyes to meet. "What the bloody hell?! That hurt!" Arthur growled, but the growl turned into a squeak when he saw the look on the enraged Americans face that could make a gown man crap his pants.

"Arthur…" Alfred breathed. "Tell me what is wrong."

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED?!" Now Arthur was screaming and he knew why, his grudge and resentment made its way out of him.

Alfred was a little taken back, but kept his persistence. "I have always cared for you, Arthur. You may be smart, but you are as dumb as a door knob in your own way."

"What do you mean Al-" he was cut off by a strong pair of hands cupping his face and determined lips on his working his way down to his neck, almost making the smaller man squeak again, but from a different reason.

"Arthur…" Alfred spoke into the crook of his neck, then licked softly, making Arthur moan softly.

"A-Alfred, why are you doing this…?" Arthur says in between moans as Alfred sucks on his skin, leaving a Hickey on his neck.

"Geez, as I said, you're such a doorknob." He sighs into Arthur's neck, the hot breath about to make the smaller man go crazy. He didn't have a clue what Alfred was talking about, but he knew that Alfred was going to show him. Just then he felt something probing his entrance.

"A-Alfred!" He yelped, trying to push him away. But, Alfred came back with twice as much force, smashing them both onto the tile of the bath.

"Don't try to push me away, Arthur. " Alfred spoke in a low, husky voice that could make a straight man go gay. And for Arthur, it made him hard, very hard.

Arthur mentally slapped himself. 'Shit! No, no, okay think totally unrelated things! Dr. Who, Double Decker bus, London tower, Big Ben! Big..Hard Ben….GAH!'

"Well, well. Someone's excited." Alfred smiled a smile that matched his voice.

"Shut up!" Arthur almost squeaks as Alfred pushes himself into him, moaning at the tightness.  
"Hah…." Arthur breathes as he keeps in the pain shooting up from his rear. "A-Alfred…No…" He struggles to keep his self from giving in…

"Too bad. This is because you obviously won't listen to words…" Alfred randomly thrusts, pushing himself all the way into Arthur, causing a growl to slip from the Brits clasped mouth. The strong American keeps thrusting, panting into the Brit's ear. They're both holding back..  
And they both know it.

"A-ah! A-Alfred…." The Brit mewled. And Alfred stopped. Then stared at the man under him in a half confused, half "holy fuck imma squeal" face. He wanted to pound into him until the Brit was senseless, but he didn't want to go too far unless he was told too.

"Alfred…If you value your life…I would suggest you not hold back on me." Arthur gave in, it felt so…good..He wanted Alfred to pound into him, shag him until everything crashed around him, leaving only them.

Alfred stared for a moment in amazement, he never would have thought that he would hear those words come from Arthur's mouth, ever.

"Alfred. MOVE. NOW." Arthur was then up close to his face and sharing air with him, all his pain melted out of him, he didn't feel angry anymore... The American then attacked the Brits lips and thrusted into him. His pace was hard and fast, leaving them both unable to speak, only to pant and shed little whispers of each others names. Reaching their climaxes together in a mess of slurred 'I love you's' and each others names, both collapsed but managed to get out of the tub, dry off and head to the bedroom. Alfred carried the exhausted Brit and laid him on the bed and got in next to him, Arthur then snuggled against the Americans chest and he in return wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

The breaths of the two were the only thing that could be heard until Alfred decided to speak.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question." Alfred had his head on Arthur's, nuzzling his hair, smelled like peaches...He loved that smell, Arthur always smelled like peaches..

"Which one?"

"What's wrong? After your economy stabilized...You were still in this slump.." Alfred's cerulean eyes gazed into Arthur's emeralds with a look of worry. The smaller man turns around.

"Can we not talk about this? I'm over it now aren't I?" He says a bit miffed. He really didn't want to talk about this after that amazing moment.

"Artie, we need to talk about it. I need to know so I can prevent it from happening again...I don't want to see you so depressed again..." Alfred holds the man closer to him and nuzzled his back, he really didn't want this to turn into an argument...Arthur then became silent. "A-Ah...Okay, I'll shut up. I don't want to argue with you at all-"

"...I was angry and I held a grudge, Alfred. And I thought no one would miss me anyway, I mean, you are dating Kiku and I was sure that would preoccupy you, plus everyone seemed to wish for my downfall...But it took me till now to realize the grudge was replaced with jealousy a long time ago...By the way..What happened to Kiku anyhow?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and Alfred was a little taken aback by the complete honesty of the answer, then he snapped out of it and scratched his head.

"Um...Well...I never really dated Kiku." Alfred confessed.

"Wait. What? I remember perfectly that you announced loud as hell that you where dating Kiku." Arthur was now officially confused.

"Well...You see...about that..Damn. How do I explain?" Alfred thought for a moment. "Oh! I guess I should start from the top, huh?" He smiles awkwardly and starts to explain how Kiku and he had devised a plan to get Arthur jealous so Alfred could confess to him, so they started 'dating' to get Arthur's attention, but when that didn't work he kept on going to his house and that's where they where at the moment.

Arthur was silent for a long moment. "...Idiot. I thought you wanted to see me fall too..."

Alfred was a bit shocked at this. "I would never want that, Arthur. I love you, I want nothing bad to ever happen to you, and I'm so sorry you thought I wanted that.."

Arthur turns away from him. "...Meh.."

"Hey, what's wrong? I said I was sorr-" He stopped when he saw that Arthur was blushing, and he smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're so cute."

"Shut up, arse." He turns back around and buries his head in Alfred's chest to quickly fall asleep.

Soon, they both attended the next world meeting and proclaimed to be a couple, they sat together every meeting after that. Soon enough they had been dating for two years and Alfred wasn't paying attention at the meeting like usual, but for a different reason.

Alfred has his hand in his pocket fumbling with a small black velvet box, he smiles and thinks to himself.

"_Today's the day, Alfred. You can do this."_

* * *

__**OKAY! Please tell me if you liked it and if you want me to make a sequel!~ I'll only do it if I have even 3 people say they want me too. Alrighty? :)**


End file.
